Lighting control can be used to automatically control lighting under certain conditions, thereby conserving power. However, lighting control, specifically advanced lighting controls have not been widely adopted in the general commercial market because the installation, setup related costs and complexity have made these lighting systems prohibitively expensive for most commercial customers.
It is desirable to have a lighting method, system and apparatus for supplementing building floor plan information that are easy to install and are cost effective. It is desirable that the floor plan information be utilized for energy efficiency and cost reduction.